


Sway

by Pillow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow/pseuds/Pillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sway<br/>The moon shines down<br/>And everybody's safe.<br/>Christmas lights all day<br/>And rightly so<br/>We feel high as fuck<br/>And everything is good<br/>Good to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardian/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely, [Nic](http://littlewiings.tumblr.com/).

  
_ Feels great to be honest _  
_ Forget about the trouble _  
_ Forget about the drama _  
_ Cause I ain't Casanova _  
_ Baby I can dance for days _  
_ This time with you _  
_ Is just amazing in so many ways _  


* * *

Castiel smiled as he watched Adam and Samandriel sway to a song one might hear in a club, drunken giggles coming from both of them when they leaned a little too far to one side and almost fell over. And despite the fact that it was not a slow song by any means, the two looked to be having fun regardless. And really, that was all that mattered.

As he watched them, the linguistics professor thought about their lives up until that moment and how far they’d come together. He thought about how he and Samandriel had met under rather unusual circumstances, _thank you random porn site for your chat rooms_ , how surprised they both were when they found out that Castiel was Samandriel’s new linguistics professor at the college and how it had put a bit of a strain on their budding relationship.

He thought about how when he had first met Adam, he could tell instantly how in love the young man was with his boyfriend and how much he didn’t like him. That was alright though, as his dislike only made it more fun for the professor to poke at and flirt with him. And boy had Adam been a challenge. The blond had been so adamant in his dislike and distrust of Castiel that for a moment, he’d wondered if he’d ever get him to come around. But everything had worked out in the end.

The end of course being Adam confessing his feelings for Samandriel and Castiel suggesting a relationship with the both of them when it was revealed that the younger had feelings for them both. The first few months of that relationship had been rocky, with the professor still trying his best to win Adam over and Adam still denying he had any interest in the man. When he finally did admit his attraction to him, it was with red cheeks and mumbled words that Castiel had to strain to hear.

Castiel, of course, had taken great joy in those mumbled words and the flush that covered the other’s face, his own practically lighting up at the confession. Events after that confession had been a whirlwind of eager kisses and wandering hands, with words of affection mumbled in the spaces between breaths and teeth leaving marks on any skin they could reach. That night had been one to remember, especially when Samandriel came home and found them tangled in the sheets. Together they had coaxed him into the bed, where they immediately set about marking him up and showing him just how much they loved him.

A warm smile spread across the professor’s face at that memory, normally sharp blue eyes seeming to soften when he thought about the first night they had all spent together. Of course, they’d all been dating up until that moment, but they’d never all three spent a night together; per Adam’s aversion to Castiel at first. That night had been special, had set the tone for the rest of their nights together; nights full of whispered words of affection, possessive kisses and soft caresses.

As he sat there, book forgotten in his lap and lost in memories, his thoughts were interrupted by two warm, giggling bodies plopping down on either side of him. One brow arched, Castiel cast sidelong glances at both of his partners, taking in their tired but happy expressions and alcohol-laced breath. Chuckling when first Samandriel nodded off with his head on the older man's shoulder and a mumbled _Love you, Cas,_ and then Adam followed suit --though he opted for pushing Castiel's book away and laying across his lap instead. Both amused and a little upset that they couldn't have gone and laid down on the bed, the professor heaved a contented sigh and settled in for a long, uncomfortable night; happy with his current situation, however sore he may be when he wakes up in the morning.

Because this-- with Adam and Samandriel curled up with him, was where he belonged, where he felt truly _whole_. And he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, than with the two men he loves most in the world.


End file.
